Toadfoot
Toadfoot is a dark brown tom. History In the New Prophecy Series Dawn It is reaveled that Toadkit is Tallpoppy's kit and Marshkit and Applefur's siblings. He meets Birchkit a kit from ThunderClan and quickly becomes friends with him. Starlight :Toadkit and his siblings had to say goodbye to their new ThunderClan friend, Birchkit. Toadkit was especially sad about parting, even giving his mother a mutinous look when they had to split up. In the Power of Three Series Outcast :Toadfoot is on the border patrol that brings Lionpaw and Brambleclaw to the ShadowClan camp to ask Tawnypelt if she wanted to go with them. Lionpaw mentions that Toadfoot's kit-hood friend Birchfall is a warrior now. Toadfoot says it doesn't matter now, but there is a trace of regret in his voice. Eclipse :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Sol go to the ShadowClan camp, he is seen sharing prey with Ivytail. Long Shadows :Toadfoot appears when Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw are making a fake StarClan sign for Blackfoot and Littlecloud. He is wrestled to the ground and is held there until the fake sign is shown. He is told what they were doing, choosing to accept it but not believe it. Toadfoot promises that he won't tell about the fake sign. Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Toadfoot is chosen along with Tigerheart to journey upstream to find out what was blocking all the water. The other cats who were chosen were, Lionblaze and Dovepaw from ThunderClan, Petalfur and Rippletail from RiverClan, and Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan. He is hostile, and very defensive of his territory at the beginning of the journey, often taking the lead of the patrol and stating that it's his territory. When the journeying cats reached the Twoleg greenleafplace (a camping site), a group of young twolegs saw them, and began to give chase. Toadfoot led the eight cats straight through the camping site, towards all the pelt-dens. Dovepaw got caught in a pelt-den, and Tigerheart helped her out. After they had finally escaped the greenleafplace, Toadfoot blamed Dovepaw for the all the chaos, when he was the one who led them into the greenleafplace. :He became skeptical that their journey was hopeless, and they wouldn't be able to succeed in finding whatever was blocking the stream. But after Whitetail convinced them to keep going, Lionblaze took the led them on before Toadfoot could argue. As they continue to travel up into ShadowClan territory, he remains hostile and defensive of the prey, commenting that if Whitetail and Sedgewhisker hunted on their own, they would be prey stealing. When the continue to travel, Dovepaw hears dogs up ahead. Toadfoot and Tigerheart climb up into trees. But Petalfur, Rippletail, Whitetail, and Sedgewhisker just stood still, commenting that they didn't climb trees. The ShadowClan cats and ThunderClan cats immediately run to help them. Toadfoot begins to coax Petalfur up into the tree. After that the dogs attacked, and were soon called back by Twolegs. They continued with their journey the next morning. :As they were traveling upstream, Toadfoot halted, and smelled a dead deer farther upstream. He tried to lead the cats in a different direction, but without success. Toadfoot told them he had scented it faintly, and had been trying to get them to steer clear of it. They continued on with their journey. After they finally found the beavers and planned their battle strategy, Toadfoot fought bravely along with his companions. When Lionblaze was trapped, a beaver boring down on him, Toadfoot distracted the beaver so Lionblaze could escape. After Rippletail had been gravely injured by a beaver, Toadfoot and Lionblaze helped Petalfur to get him into a makeshift den. After Rippletail passed away, Toadfoot grieved with his friends, and attempted to comfort Petalfur. At a second attempt to stop the beavers, they got help from three kittypets, Seville, Snowdrop, and Jigsaw, and the loner Woody. After they successfully dislodged the dam, they traveled back home to the lake. When they say goodbye, Toadfoot acts very formal, but there is a hint of regret in his voice. ''Fading Echoes : Character Pixels Image:Toadkit(SC).png| Kit Image:Toadfoot.warrior.png| Warrior Family Members '''Mother:' :Tallpoppy: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Brother: :Marshkit: Status Unknown Sister: :Applefur: Living (As of Fading Echoes) Tree Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters